Youtube Crush
by TeamStarkidLove
Summary: Natalie from NoPressure (a youtube pair that I made up) meets Lasercorn of Smosh Games. Stuff happens. First Smosh Games fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, you're that pair from YouTube!" Natalie glanced over at Sofia, worry in her eyes. If this was a fan, they needed to get out now. They loved their fans, but they could get crazy and obsessive sometimes.

The girl was just staring at them wide eyed. Yup, she was a fan. Natalie tried to subtly brush the girl off. "Well, maybe, but we really have to-" She was too late. The girl turned to her friends that were standing a few feet away and called out to them.

"Hey! Get over here! It's that YouTube couple I was telling you about! NoPressure!" the fans friends ran over, but so did a few other people. And by a few, I mean half the mall. Natalie and Sofia turned towards their car, which was luckily very close.

"How did I let you talk me into going to the mall where crazy fans are?" Sofia complained.

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Sofi. We'll talk later. Escape now." They were practically to the car when the fans caught up. Sofi made it into the car, but Natalie didn't. A fan caught her arm.

"Sofi!" Natalie called out as the fan tried to pull her back. Sofi looked over and saw the situation

"Nat!" Sofi started to walk/run over to the other side of the car to help.

"No! You go! I'll be fine." Natalie waved Sofi off as best she could with fans clinging to her arms. Sofi stopped walking, and the fans started pulling Natalie back into the crowd. "Go!"

Sofi got in the car and started it up. The fans backed away from the car, not wanting to be run over. Unfortunately, they pulled Natalie with them.

Sofi drove away, giving one last look at the mob of fans surrounding Natalie. They pulled her one way then the other, until it felt like her arm was coming out of its socket. Eventually, she wiggled out of their grip and fell to the ground. That wasn't a smart idea. The fans couldn't see where they were stepping, so she ended up getting stepped on a lot. Her right arm and left leg felt like they were at least sprained. She wanted to curl up in a ball and wait for this to be over.

Just when she felt like she was going to black out, someone yelled out "Hey!" The crowd parted for the person who had yelled. Two or three people walked over to Natalie and knelt down to see if she was alright. She couldn't see clearly, but she felt like they were guys she should be able to recognize. Right before she blacked out, one of them picked her up and declared that he was taking her to the hospital. She passed out in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Natalie woke up in a bed in what she guessed was the hospital. She sat up and looked for her phone. She couldn't find it, but she noticed someone else in the room. She couldn't see him very well because he was hidden in the shadows.

"Excuse me, have you seen my phone?" The guy nodded.

"Your phone died about a minute ago, when some girl named Sofi texted you for the 21st time. It's over here charging. I'll tell you when it turns back on."

Natalie punched the pillow next to her. "Damn it!"

The guy in the shadows seemed surprised. "I thought you didn't swear?"

Natalie glared at him. "I don't usually, and I hardly ever swear in my videos, in fact I think I've never sworn in a video, but when I'm really frustrated, it just happens sometimes. And I think having a fan break my arm-" she lifted her arm, wrapped in a tie-dye cast, then let it flop back down to the bed. "-then having my phone die, so I can't contact my best friend, who doesn't know I'm in the hospital, having been saved by a nameless man, that merits a curse word or two. Who are you anyway?"

The man stepped out of the shadows. Natalie gasped. "My name is David, otherwise known as Lasercorn. What is your name?"

Natalie was suddenly very conscious of the fact that she was wearing a Smosh Games shirt. "Um, my name's Natalie."

Natalie and David just stood there staring for a bit, until Natalie's phone beeped, indicating it had turned back on. David walked over and picked it up.

"What do you want me to say to Sofi? Should I give her the address of the hospital and explain it to her when she gets here?" Natalie nodded.

Ten minutes later, Sofi was standing outside the door to Natalie's room, waiting to be let in. David let her in.

"Finally, Natalie, did it really take you that long to escape the fans?" Sofi looked at David and gasped. "Oh my god, you're Lasercorn! Why are you here?"

David laughed. Natalie grinned. "Allow me to explain. I happened to be walking through the mall with Sohinki and Anthony-"

Natalie interrupted. "Wait, they were there too? Where are they now?"

"They went to get some food about 5 minutes before you woke up. They're never gone for food longer than 15 minutes, so they should be back any minute now." Right after David said this, Sohinki and Anthony burst through the door.

"We have food! Oh, who's this?" Sofi stuck out her hand to Anthony, who had a free hand.

"I'm Sofi, I make videos with Natalie." They shook hands, and Sohinki put the food on Natalie's bedside table.

"So how are you doing?" Sohinki sat in a chair next to Lasercorn.

Natalie laughed. "I'm doing great! I have a broken arm. That's great! I've never had a broken arm before!"

Sohinki laughed. "Didn't Lasercorn tell you? You broke your leg, too."

"Great." Natalie pulled Lasercorn over with her good arm and stuck out her casted arm. "Sign it! Please?"

Lasercorn sighed. "Okay. Where's a sharpie?"

Natalie pointed to her sweatshirt. "I always have a sharpie in my pocket."

Sohinki picked up the sweatshirt and tossed it to Lasercorn. "I call signing it next!"

Lasercorn signed the cast and passed the sharpie on to Sohinki, who signed and drew a picture of Yoshi. Sofi signed next and gave the pen to Anthony. As Anthony was signing, Mari, Ian, and Jovenshire joined the group.

"Hey, we came as quickly as we could after we got your text, Anthony. What's up?"

Anthony introduced them to Natalie and Sofi. As this was happening, Natalie fell asleep. Again.

Sofi could tell by the wistful looks Lasercorn was giving Natalie that he wished there weren't so many people in the room. She tried to be a good friend and pull a few people from the room.

"Hey Mari, I want to show you a cool restaurant I discovered yesterday. Come on!"

"What? We just got here!" Sofi gave her a look and jerked her head towards where Lasercorn stood, giving longing glances at Natalie. Comprehension dawned on Mari's face.

"Ok, let's go! Ian, Joven, want to come with?"

"Sure!" Joven walked towards the door.

"Of course! It's food!" Ian followed out the door. Mari and Sofi stepped out and walked after them.

Sohinki and Anthony turned to Lasercorn, who was still standing over the sleeping Natalie.

"Okay, out with it." Sohinki tried the direct approach. Lasercorn looked confused.

"What?"

Anthony rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. We know you like her."

Lasercorn looked down at Natalie and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Yeah, I do, and I don't know what to do, because up until today she was my crush over YouTube that was really unlikely to happen. Then I met her, and I don't want to make a move too quickly. What do I do?"

Sohinki and Anthony looked at Lasercorn, just staring, not talking, until Lasercorn excused himself to go to the bathroom.

**Thank you to abblesindatardis for following the story! It means a lot to me. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Natalie looked at her phone, sitting there in her hand. She couldn't put off talking to him forever. Lasercorn had apparently excused himself to the bathroom a few seconds before she woke up. At least that's what Sohinki said. Anyway, because he wasn't there, Natalie asked Sohinki for a favor.

"Hey Sohinki?" Sohinki looked over at her. "Do you think you could text this guy for me? Tell him where I am and what happened?"

Sohinki smiled and reached his hand out for the phone, but his eyes looked a little sad. "Sure, what do you want me to say?"

A few minutes later, the text had been sent, and Lasercorn was back from the bathroom. Sohinki and Anthony were having a whispered conversation, and Natalie was joking around with Lasercorn and having a great time. The conversations were cut short when someone knocked on the door.

Sohinki let him in, and Natalie's heart sank. "Hi Dylan. Sohinki, Anthony, Lasercorn, this is my boyfriend Dylan. Dylan, this is half the Smosh Games crew." Dylan waved at them, while Lasercorn looked crushed.

"Um Natalie? Could I talk to you?" Dylan looked really awkward.

"What do you think we're doing now, silly?" Lasercorn snorted.

Dylan shifted from foot to foot. "Um… alone?"

Sohinki laughed. "Okay, we'll leave. No need to be so awkward." Sohinki and Anthony left the room, followed by Lasercorn. Natalie grinned at Dylan.

"So, what did you want?"

Dylan looked at Natalie. "I think we need to break up."

The smile melted off Natalie's face. "What? Why?"

"I think I like another girl and I want to be honest with you, so I would rather be with her."

A tear rolled down Natalie's cheek.

"No, don't cry-"

"HOW can you tell me not to cry when you just said THAT to me?" Dylan opened his mouth to talk, but Natalie cut him off. "Just get out." Dylan tried talking again. Natalie pointed with her good arm. "OUT!"

Dylan took her advice and left. She threw a pillow at the door, only to have it hit Lasercorn in the face.

"What's wrong?" Lasercorn walked over to her and hugged her.

"The douche broke up with me! For another girl!" Natalie cried into Lasercorn's shirt and was still crying when Anthony and Sohinki came back. They looked surprised and Sohinki opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't say anything." Lasercorn glared at them. Sohinki held his hands up in surrender. Natalie let go of Lasercorn and told them what had happened. Then she grabbed her phone, plugged in her headphones, and drowned out the world with Pentatonix's "Love Again". She sat there, listening and crying into Lasercorn's arms.

**Hey! Sorry I've taken so long to upload, but I will try to upload more often. Thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing, following, favoriting, and all that jazz. Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sofi, Mari, Ian, and Joven walked back into the room, laughing and talking. They immediately shut up when they laid eyes on the scene in front of them. Natalie was still crying into Lasercorn's arms and Sohinki and Anthony were awkwardly trying to comfort her. Sohinki noticed the group and walked over to tell them what had happened.

When he was done, Sofi walked over and pulled Natalie away from Lasercorn.

"Natalie, do you remember when we watched MyMusic together?" Natalie nodded. "And The Mosh?" Another nod. "Okay then. Purpleberries."

Natalie started giggling and couldn't stop. She realized something. "Dylan is an idiot who deserves to get his heart ripped out by that new girl he likes. I can do soo much better." She glanced at Lasercorn, then blushed and looked away.

Sohinki suddenly had a great idea. "Why don't you and Sofi do an episode of Game Bang with us?"

Sofi laughed. "Sure! When?"

"Tomorrow. We're filming the next one tomorrow."

Natalie groaned. "How am I supposed to win with a cast?"

**Sorry, it's very short. I'll see if I can update again in the near future.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Nat."

Natalie turned her head to see Lasercorn standing behind her.

"Hey! Sof, you can go inside now, I'll just force Lasercorn here to push me in." Natalie grinned and looked at Lasercorn. "Onward, slave!"

The doctor had offered Natalie either crutches or a wheelchair. Of course she had chosen wheelchair.

The rest of the Smosh Games crew- minus Wes and Flitz, as they were out of town working on something for the SGA- was standing inside waiting when Natalie, Lasercorn, and Sofi got inside.

'Okay, now that everyone's here, I'm going to explain what's happening today. We're going to play a game called Tied Time **(not a real game, FYI)** and the losers will have to be tied together and forced to follow our commands for our enjoyment."

Natalie threw a suspicious glance at Sohinki. "Is there a lot of arm movement required?"

Sohinki grinned and nodded. "Yup."

Natalie made an exasperated noise. "Just tie me up now!"

**Hey! Sorry it is short, and sorry it took so long to upload, as I mentioned on my profile, I lost quite a few of the chapters when my computer decided to be stupid. I will have another chapter uploaded either today or tomorrow, and a new Smosh Games story soon! For the new story, there is a poll about whether I should make the love interest obvious or let you guys guess who it will be! It would be awesome if you guys would help out! Ta-ta!**

**-TeamStarkidLove**


End file.
